Another one!
by a twinkle in the night sky
Summary: this is a little take of what could have been if Goku didn't die against Cell...


Another One!  
  
This is a small story about what could have been if Goku hadn't died against Cell.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Master Roshi, take it easy on the alcohol, will you?" Bulma stammered as she settled baby Trunks, clothed in a pair of pale purple shorts, on his towel. She watched as the old man sat giggling in his beach chair, his eyes roaming over the beach girl magazine while at the same time guzzling down a large bottle of beer.  
  
"I didn't think that they allowed under 18's to buy those magazines," 18 smirked as she looked over from her towel at Roshi, who was laughing sarcastically at her attempted little joke. Krillin tried to hide his laughter as he sat next to his bikini clad fiancee on the sand.  
  
"Don't worry 18," Piccolo grinned from underneath his baseball cap. "If that's the only way he can get close to a woman, then leave him be."  
  
"Very funny," Roshi replied, ignoring the laughter he was receiving from the group at Piccolo's remark. Putting the magazine down and walking towards Kami house, he turned back to the adults sprawled across the sand. "Does anyone else want any drinks while I'm up? Or would you prefer to get them yourselves?"  
  
"I'll have a diet cola, please?" Bulma asked, while applying some sunscreen to her arms, obviously not hearing the sarcasim in his voice. "Oh, and while your up, could you please grab Trunks' bottle from the fridge?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," the old man muttered as he headed inside.  
  
"Thank you," Bulma chirped out loud as she smiled to herself. She cocked an eyebrow as she watched Vegeta and Krillin pick up the Master's magazine from the sand.  
  
"What does the old man see in these magazines?" Vegeta asked himself as he studied the front cover. Krillin, who was standing beside him slowly took it out of his hands. Vegeta watched as Krillin flicked through the pages, his hand stopping on a page with a bikini clad blonde flouncing her body all over it.  
  
"I think this is what draws his interest..." Krillin muttered in amusement as Vegeta's eyes popped out of his head.  
  
"Wow, what a woman...what a body..." He stuttered as his breath got caught in his breath. His eyes remained glued to the page as Krillin closed it.  
  
"Hey, what did you do that for?" Vegeta demanded angrily as Krillin put the magazine back down where he had found it. Vegeta's eyes followed those of the short earthling, he smiled awkwardly as he saw Bulma fuming, hands on her hips. She wore a full piece green bathing suit which showed of her correct curves, and the two men stammered as she advanced upon them, fists clenched and eyes seeing red.  
  
"Whoops," Yamcha smirked playfully from his seat on the window seat.  
  
"They've done it now," 18 murmered as she placed her blue sunglasses back over her eyes.  
  
"What in the hell..." Bulma was interrupted by the sound of a vehicle landing on the sand beside the house. Bulma glared angrily at Vegeta and gave him the 'just-wait-till-we-get-home' look as she picked up their son, who was waddling around on the sand and sat him on her hip.  
  
"Hey that must be Goku," Tien smiled as he came out of Kami house, followed by Choutsu and Oolong.  
  
"About time. How long does it take to pack some bathers, sunscreen and a towel?" Oolong, in one of his moods, muttered as he chewed on a piece of chicken.  
  
"Is that all you ever do, pig boy? Eat?!?!" Vegeta smirked as Oolong huffed and puffed at him, his temper not being helped by Vegeta's snotty remarks.  
  
"Come and say that to my face, monkey breath!" Oolong screamed back at Vegeta. The saiyan, hearing the challenge advanced one step at the shape- shifting pig, before he saw him sweat drop and race into the house. Vegeta was about to follow when Yamcha gently grabbed his arm.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about him, Vegeta. Oolong couldn't hurt a fly, even if he tried. He's no challenge to you," Yamcha breathed a sigh of relief as Vegeta relaxed and backed off.  
  
"Yes, your right...for once," Vegeta muttered as he turned his back on Yamcha, leaving the ex-bandit scowling.  
  
"Hey Goku!" Krillin cried out as the tall saiyan stepped out from the drivers side of the car. Unlike before the Cell games, Goku was back to normal. No more blonde hair and blue eyes, no more Super Saiyan, at least for now. He wore a pair of orange board shorts and a light blue singlet top.  
  
"Hi guys, long time no see?" Goku slapped Krillin a high five. Goku blushed as Krillin stepped back holding his hand in pain. "I guess, I've still got to work on that."  
  
The group laughed as Goku opened the passenger door to the car. Everyone gasped as a beautiful young woman stepped out and joined Goku. There was silence until the young woman spoke up.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" She looked at the blank faces of her friends, confusion sweeping her own pretty face. That was until Roshi broke the silence.  
  
"Chichi, is that you?" The group looked from the old man to the woman who was holding the hand of the great warrior. Their eyes widened as she nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Who did you think it was?" She smiled innocently.  
  
"Wow Chi, you look awesome," Bulma sputtered as Chichi blushed. She eyed what Chichi was wearing, a purple and white bikini, the lower half covered with a thigh length pale purple sarong and her upper half was partly covered with a sheer white sleeveless tie up belly top. "I hardly recognised you."  
  
"Yeah, well, I decided it was time for a change," she ran a hand through her now shoulder length black hair, the bangs were now gone and it was clipped back with a large flower clip.  
  
"Hey dad, where can I tie Zoron up?" A young male voice asked, interrupting the adults conversation. Piccolo smiled as he saw Gohan, his student and son of his once biggest enemy jump out of the car. The young demi-saiyan smiled as he clipped a small puppy dog to a leash and darted over to his parents, his dark blue hawaiian shirt flapping in the light breeze.  
  
"Hey little bro!" Krillin announced cheerfully as Gohan walked over to him. Like Goku, Gohan was now out of his Super Saiyan form and now looked like a normal 12 year old. He grinned wildly as he removed his shades and placed them on his head, resting upon his back-to-front baseball cap.  
  
"Hey Krillin, you won't be calling Gohan 'little bro' anymore. The kid is practically a head taller then you!" Yamcha laughed as Krillin realised how much his best friends son was towering over him.  
  
"Hey Gohan, I think you have to hold off that growth spurt," Oolong smiled as he tucked into a sandwich. "Give ol' Krillin here the time to catch up!"  
  
The group laughed as Krillin blushed.  
  
"Hey Gohan you've been working out, haven't you? Your starting to turn into quite a handsome young man, you know. Pretty soon, all the pretty girls will be knocking on your door..." 18 elbowed Bulma in the arm as she saw Gohan turn a light shade of pink.  
  
"Thanks guys," Gohan whispered modestly, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Krillin grinned broadly, but was then startled to feel a furry paw on his leg. The warrior smiled as he saw the puppy trying to jump into his arms.  
  
"Hey Gohan, who's this?" Krillin scooped the excited puppy up, who in return, gave him a thank you lick on the cheek.  
  
"That's Zoron. My birthday present from dad," Gohan looked over at his father who was walking over to the car to help Chichi grab a few things. He smiled to himself as he imagined how surprised the rest of the group would be when they found out their little secret.  
  
"But I thought your mom didn't want you to have a pet?" Krillin asked as he watched Chichi hand a baby bag to Goku, before taking another little bundle out of the back seat. He looked on in curiousity, barely hearing Gohan's reply.  
  
"Well, she kinda changed her mind..." Gohan's smile broadened as Chichi and Goku reapproached, a small bundle sat in Chichi's arms. "What, with my new baby brother and all."  
  
"Baby brother!" The whole group replied in unison.  
  
"Why Goku, you sly dog you," Tien smirked as Goku began blushing. The warrior placed the bag down on the sand as the group took a look at the newest member of the circle.  
  
Chichi smiled contently as her baby son wrapped his tiny brown tail around her wrist and turned to face the group of on lookers. Vegeta and the rest of the group gasped as they saw the young demi-saiyan's resemblance to his father. He couldn't have been over 5 months old, but he already had his father's hair, eyes, tail and smile, which he proudly displayed when Goku swept him out of Chichi's arms.  
  
"Ummm...guys, we want you to meet Goten," Goku laughed as little Goten wrapped his tiny fingers around the collar of his shirt and tried to stand up, but not getting very far. The young Son whimpered as his little plan was unsuccessful, and Goku immediately tried to cheer his son up by pulling little faces. The baby perked up straight away and began sucking his thumb.  
  
"Oh, how cute. Look Veggie, a little playmate for Trunks," Bulma walked over to the front of the group.  
  
"Geeze woman, stop calling me that!" Vegeta demanded after her, crossing his arms in front of him. He glared around the group immediately putting stop to anyone who dared to laugh.  
  
"Oh Bulma, he's gotten so big since the last time I saw him," Chichi smiled at her friend as Goten and Trunks exchanged looks. Suddenly, Trunks stretched out his tiny hand to Goten, who, in turn, smiled broadly and slapped the little hand of Trunks a couple of times, as if agreeing to whatever little deal they had just made.  
  
"I think that confirms a long friendship," Chichi whispered as she ruffled Trunks little patch of lavender coloured hair, earning her a smile from Bulma's son.  
  
"Hey dad, can I hold him?" Gohan asked, giving the leash to Krillin, who had fallen in love with the little puppy.  
  
"Sure Gohan. I mean...can he he hold the baby, Chichi?" Goku was immediately stopped dead in his tracks when he remembered that although he was the father, he should really confirm it with his wife first. Chichi meerly smiled as she took the giggling baby from Goku and layed him in Gohan's awaiting arms. She gave her eldest son a kiss on the forhead and stroked her babies cheek.  
  
"Alright Gohan, just be careful, okay?" Gohan nodded and smiled as his little brother began playing with his finger. "If he starts crying or anything, just bring him over to me, alright. Other then that, just keep an eye on him."  
  
Chichi stood back up as Gohan walked over to Krillin and Zoron, who were playing on the sand. Goku gently wrapped his arms around his wives waist, Chichi sighed contently as she watched her two sons sit down on the sand and begin talking to Krillin.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered gently in her ear.  
  
Chichi turned around in her husbands grasp, looking at him innocently and confused, "for doing what, sweetheart?"  
  
"For giving me the greatest gifts any man could ever receive," he replied leaning his forehead against hers, watching her gently blush. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued. "You gave me four beautiful gifts, that I feel I could never repay you for."  
  
"What are they?" She asked. She had a feeling she knew what the first three were, but she was a little stuck on the fourth one.  
  
"Gift number one," he sat down on the sand and beckoned her to sit beside him. "Our first son, Gohan. Every time I see him, I see you. I see your brilliant smile, your remarkable fighting spirit and that lovable personality that I feel in love with."  
  
Chichi smiled as Goku shifted so that she now sat between his legs. She leant her head against his chest as he continued.  
  
"The second gift, well, it's kinda obvious. After we had Gohan, to be quite honest I never thought I would experience a better feeling then I did then, but I was wrong. When you had Goten, the feeling wasn't better, it was a totally new one. I guess it was because I knew what was expected of me as a father, but I felt a newer, more unique love come into me. That new love was for all of us. We were truly a family now, and nothing is ever going to change that. And you know why?" Goku's hand gently tilted his wives head so that she was looking directly into his eyes. He smiled to himself as he saw Chichi's happy tears shimmering in her eyes, all the love, all the trust, all the committment and all the loyalty that she had for him and him alone was shining in those beautiful, black eyes. She shook her head absentmindedly, although she had the feeling what was about to be said. She listened intently as she turned herself around completely in her husbands arms, Goku gently wiping away the tears.  
  
"It was because of you, my third gift and most precious of all. You are the one who blessed me with two sons. You are the one who held our family together, with Gohan and I training and me sometimes killing myself. You are the one who always understood and listened. You are the one who was always by my side, no matter what I had done or for however long I had been away. You are the one who I could always come home to, with warm caring arms waiting for me and not to mention a delicious meal on the table," Goku smiled as Chichi let a little giggle escape her lips. "Your the one who stole my heart all those years ago. And you're the one to whom I will always belong." Chichi began crying gently on her husbands shirt as that final sentance came from his lips. She then wiped away the tears and pressed her lips to those of her husband, forgetting the world around her and concentrating purely on the man who had just confessed his feelings for her. Goku smiled into the kiss and gently lowered Chichi onto her back as the couple became lost within one another.  
  
As they gently pulled away from each other, Chichi had a slightly confussed look on her face, "Goku?"  
  
"Hmmm..." he murmered as he looked down upon his beautiful companion.  
  
"What...what was the fourth gift?" Chichi stroked her thumb across her hubands jaw line as he smiled down at her confussed face.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" He asked Chichi with a hint of tease in his voice. Chichi, noticing this, playfully shoved her laughing husband off and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Of course I want to know," she stated as Goku helped her to her feet.  
  
"Okay honey," he took her hands within his own and placed them upon her stomach. After eyeing her tummy, he looked deeply into his wives eyes, Chichi immediately caught on. "Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?"  
  
Chichi was speechless for a moment, then sputtered some words out. "Are you saying that, I'm..."  
  
"...pregnant? Yes I am, my darling," Goku gently pushed his lips to his wives as Chichi was still coming to grips with what her husband had just told her. She reluctantly broke the kiss, leaving Goku some what puzzled.  
  
"But, how did you know?" She asked as her husband simply gave her one of those 'I-have-my-ways' looks. Chichi simply shook her head and smiled. "You really surprise me, Goku." The saiyan smiled as the couple enjoyed a more intimate kiss, one that truly said more then words ever could.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Oh that is so sweet. See Vegeta, why can't you be more like Goku?" Bulma smiled at her husband who was helping their son build a sandcastle, and then destroy it. Trunks was enjoying this immensly. Bulma gently sighed and shook her head as she watched Goku and Chichi regain their composure and come over to them.  
  
Vegeta looked up from what he was doing. "Why should I be more like Kakkorot? Woman, if the whole world was populated with men like Kakkorot, it would be..."  
  
"...perfect," Chichi interrupted as she sat down beside Bulma, smiling. Bulma raised an eyebrow at her friend and shook her head once more.  
  
"That wasn't what I was about to say," Vegeta fired back, allowing Trunks to walk over to Gohan, Krillin, Goten and Zoren the puppy who were playing in the shallows of the surf. Gohan shot his mother an 'it's okay' look as Chichi nodded. Krillin, spotting little Trunks making his way over to them, scooped up the toddler and looked over at Bulma, who simply smiled back in concession.  
  
"Why Vegeta? If the world was made up of people like you, well...let's just say their wouldn't be any world..." Bulma backed up her best friend as Goku rushed over to Master Roshi to grab a drink.  
  
"Well, you stupid women. If the world was made up of Kakkorot's it would be just like...ummm...peace and love everywhere. You know, like on the show my son watches on the television box...what do you call it...ummm...teletubbies, or something like that." Vegeta was left flabbergasted as he tried to catch the two headstrong women out.  
  
"You know Chi, Veggie boy here loves watching Teletubbies with Trunks," Bulma whispered to Chichi just loud enough for Vegeta to hear. Vegeta began going red.  
  
"I do not," the saiyan shot back childishly at his wife, as Chichi started to giggle. "But since your son loves it so much, he insists on watching it. And may I remind you that it was your idea for us to bond, and since the morning is the only time I have spare because of my constant training, it's not really my fault that it's during Teletubbies..."  
  
"Oh come on, Vegeta. Tell me, no sing what you were singing the other night. Remember..." Vegeta was beginning to go red again as Bulma played her cards. "Ummm...it goes something like 'Teletubbies-s-s-s, Teletubbies- s-s-s. Tinky winky (dum dum)...Dipsy ( dum dum)...'"  
  
"Enough!!!" Vegeta yelled, standing up and stalking towards Goku who was having a friendly chat with Tien and Yamcha, leaving the giggly women to themselves.  
  
"Are you serious Bulma?" Chichi laughed as her best friend nodded, the two women enjoying the joke as 18 made her way over to them.  
  
"Hey, what's so funny?" She sat down across from the two women on the towel Vegeta was just on. Chichi spread her own towel out on the sand beside Bulma as the blue haired woman retold what had just happened. 18 laughed out loud and looked over to the saiyan who was shooting death glares at the three women.  
  
After the three had calmed themselves down, all of them reclaimed their places on the towels. The bright, hot yellow sun beat forcefully upon their youthful bodies and the sound of children's laughter could be heard over the gentle waves lapping at the shore. It was the perfect day for a group reunion.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Over with the boys...  
  
"So Kakkorot, what were you talking to your mate about?" Vegeta asked as he sat down on the step of Kami house. Goku, who had become accustom to Vegeta's unability to use his earth name, sat down beside the large haired saiyan. Over the years that Vegeta had spent on earth, you could sort of say that the saiyan prince had softened, yet his pride and confidence, Goku was assured, would always remain a problem.  
  
"Yeah, Goku," Yamcha leant against the varandah post, sipping a cold beverage and glancing over at Chichi who was sunbaking next to his former lover, Bulma. "I mean, we saw you guys talking about something that looked pretty serious, well, serious enough to at least make Chi cry. And then, boy, you guys went at it. I don't think I've ever seen anyone go at it like you guys. Sad one minute, then completly all over each other the next. I don't get it..."  
  
Goku saw his close friend look over at his beautiful wife who was taking in the good weather. He knew deep inside that Yamcha had a thing for Chichi, he always had. But he also knew that Yamcha was a trust worthy friend who would never betray him. Goku looked out over the blue sea. "Oh nothing much, just a little something..."  
  
"Like..." Tien sat down on the warm golden sand next to Yamcha, swiping off the grains which had settled on his blue and green boardshorts.  
  
"Well, I don't know if I should tell you guys..." Goku stumbled as the other men looked at him quizzingly. "I mean, it's something kinda between us..."  
  
"Oh, just spill it Goku," Oolong exclaimed, slamming his small hand on the refreshments table, making all the drinks shudder. "Who are we going to tell?"  
  
The others- Vegeta, Tien, Piccolo, Yamcha, Choutsu and Puar, looked intentively at Goku who simply sighed when he saw the 'we-won't-tell-tell- anyone-we-promise' looks on their faces.  
  
"Alright, alright. Me and Chichi were just having a small chat and...well...the truth is that," Goku took in another breath, "we're expecting again."  
  
The group went silent until Puar broke the hushness of the group.  
  
"You mean...you're going to have another baby, Goku?" the small floating cat asked. The jaws of the group of men dropped even lower as Goku nodded, smiling. Although, the saiyan wasn't to crash hot about the reaction of his friends. Oolong knocked over the refreshment table, earning glares from everyone, Yamcha spilt his beer and Piccolo fell from his seat on the window sill.  
  
"Hey what's the deal? It's just a baby, what's wrong with that? It doesn't mean the world is going to end," Goku paused and looked at his friends. "Does it?"  
  
All of a sudden, the men fell from their trances and began smiling broadly and laughing loudly.  
  
"Goku, you sly dog, you," Oolong snickered as he tried to hide the mess from Master Roshi who was advancing upon him quickly. As the shape- shifting pig tried to explain to a finatic old man who was mourning his bottles of cold alcohol, the other men were congratulating Goku, all except for Vegeta, who was, as usual, scowling at something.  
  
"So only, you, your mate and us know about this?" the saiyan prince asked Goku, who was exchanging handshakes with Tien.  
  
As Goku nodded, Krillin and Yamcha shared a high five.  
  
"So you've decided to step on the accelerator, have you pal?" Roshi slapped the saiyan on the back happily.  
  
"Yeah, well..." Goku began, but was cut off by Bulma calling out.  
  
"Hey guys, we're going to have a game of volleyball, wanna play? Or are you too chicken?"  
  
"What do you say guys, do you think we'd better teach these ladies a thing or two about respect?" Tien quipped to the men who were sharing uneasy looks. It was Krillin who broke the silence.  
  
"Let's do it!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ To be continued...  
  
Plz review..... 


End file.
